Silent Knight
by Hinza
Summary: My heart ached, but why? I felt this burn inside of me which made me feel very confused. Why of all the persons in the world did I have to fall in love with Kuchiki Byakuya? Byakuya x Ichigo.


**Title:** Silent knight

**Rating:** NC17

**Genre:** Romance, angst etc.

**Pairing: **Byakuya/Ichigo

**Summary:** I felt a warm kiss in my neck. It belonged to that person that I had been love with god knows how long. How could I not have notice these feelings before? I was blind.

**A/N** I started to wrote this thing to my dear friend and its still not complete but Im still publishing it already.

**1. chapter**

I was walking down the aisle again at the same time looking one spot and one spot only. Namely Kuchiki Byakuya's cloak. I hated that arrogant, cold minded lemon in the ass attituded taichou. And unfortunately he happened to be my, Kurosaki Ichigo's captain. After Renji had promoted and removed to division 5 to be the captain I became the vice captain of division 6. Fuck. It wasn't good thing after all that I said yes to that. Firstly being vice captain isn't easy, secondly it contains much lousy stuff and thirdly I have to watch the lemon in the ass guy too much.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Byakuya spoke up and watched me like he always did and I knew that I had to do something very unpleasant thing again.

"Yes Kuchiki Taichou?"

"You can go now. Oh and one more thing... Will you go and watch that Matsumoto-san's not getting the vice captains too drunk again?"

"Hai Taichou." I said tightening my teeth and sighed. I always got the shit job's and watching drunken Rangiku, Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru and so ever people and trying to stop them was more than a shit job it was pain in the ass! When I walked in the room my jaw dropped open. Matsumoto had bring lots of people. There was besides her Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, Toshirou, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Rukia, Momo, Shunshui, Yuushiro, even Kenpachi. But that wasn't the reason why my jaw dropped. The reason was that all of these people were in the circle and Shuuhei was kissing Renji which didn't have anything else on but he's boxers.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!?" I yelled all most panicly.

"Aaahh Kurosaki-kun! Why don't you join us?" Urahara Kisuke walked from the shadows and my eyes widened into plates.

"What the fuck you doing here!? And no I won't join your perverted game!"

"Aahh you don't have to yell we are not deaf and this isn't some perverted game it is spin the bottle." Urahara smirked and laughed wich made me blush just a bit and Urahara of course noticed that at the same second.

"I didn't know that you blushed so easily Kurosaki-kun!" The smirk on Urahara's face widened even more.

"I DON'T! Okay okay I will join the game if you will stop teasing me!" I growled.

"Deal." Urahara laughed and sit in the cicle and I went to sit between Momo and Izuru. I wished so much that the bottle wouldn't point me. And more than that I really wished that the one roll the bottle wouldn't be Urahara, Rangiku or Kyoraku taichou.

In the first hour everyone put me drink so much sake that I was so drunk that I couldnt even stand.

"Come on Ichigo-chaaaan! More sssshakee!" Rangiku giggled and gave me more sake, again.

I had to tell that I always sleep naked, I had tried womens underware and that I had had sex with Tatsuki in the girls bathroom in the school. I also had to kiss Rukia and strip to Izuru and I was now without any other clothes except boxers.

In the next fifteen minutes the bottle didn't point me. All kinds of secrets were revealed again. Kenpachi were teddybear pyjama's, Momo had had sex with Toshirou, Soi Fong liked to sing in the shower, Shuuhei was having affair with Renji and they had had sex in places like; Shuuhei's office table, woods, Shuuhei's bed. And also Renji masturbaded in front of the mirror. Also now Izuru was all naked, Kenpachi had shared big kiss with Shuuhei and Yuushiro had to sing Barbie Girl in front of everyone. And now the bottle pointed me. And guess who was the one that spinned it? Yeah Urahara Kisuke, that bastard. I knew from that smirk that he had something very bad for me.

"Truth or deal?" He asked me. If I took the truth I would have to ansrew some question that I really didn't want to be asked and If I took the deal I had to do something perverted and stupid.

"Deal." I had to pick it. It was less bad. Urahara thought a while and then he spoke.

"Okay Kurosaki-kun... You will have to give our lovely vice captain Hisagi Shuuhei a blow job!" Urahara smirked laughing at the same time and everyone else in the room started to smirk too except me and Shuuhei. We both had jaw open and we were both blushed. I sighed and dragged myself to Shuuhei. I looked his face a while and then I started to open his pant's. My eyes widened when I saw his penis. It was huge! I took it in my hand put it in my mouth. I heard that Shuuhei sighed heavily and I closed my eyes. Shuuhei didn't last longer than couple minutes and then he came into my mouth. I had to swallow all the sperm and it was HORRIBLE! And it showed out my face. When I look everyone in the room laughing and smirking it just came out of mouth...

" I am not gay!"

"Of couse you are not, Kurosaki-kun we all believe that even after that last act of yours." Oh fuck, oh no... That voice... It couldn't... I turned my head to the door and unfortunately I was right it belonged to Kuchiki taichou. If I weren't blushed enough before well now I really was. I just opened my mouth but nothing came out so I closed it. I felt shamed and humiliated.

"Get up and put your clothes on. We are going now. And to you all... Stop that what ever you are doing you all have work to do." Kuchiki taichou spoke and then he looked me so coldly that something stroke me inside. I had to turn my head away because I couldn't watch him. I didn't understand why Kuchiki-san coming into the room had made me like this. I was confused.


End file.
